This invention relates to an apparatus and method for dissolving gas in a fluid, and, more particularly, to dissolving a gas into a fluid which may contain other dissolved gases.
There are many instances when it is desirable to dissolve a gas, whether soluble or insoluble, into a fluid which may already contain other dissolved gases. For example, the macro and microbial organisms in all rivers, lakes, oceans, and all aerobic wastewater treatment processes are based on the presence of sufficient dissolved oxygen to sustain their life processes. Normally, in undisturbed bodies of water there is a rather low density of macro and micro organisms in the surface water and the limited natural absorption of oxygen from the air into the water is sufficient to maintain sufficient concentrations of dissolved oxygen in the water to sustain the life processes of that body of water. However, with increased population density and industrial activity, the associated organic water pollution causes a high microbial oxygen demand that natural oxygen aeration processes cannot begin to provide sufficient oxygen resources. Thus, artificial aeration mechanisms are required to enhance oxygen absorption.
Some specific examples of oxygenation applications are worthy of discussion. Odors at aerobic wastewater treatment facilities are associated with the inability to maintain sufficient levels of dissolved oxygen (xe2x80x9cD.O.xe2x80x9d). In the absence of sufficient D.O., nitrates are reduced to N2 gas. In the absence of both D.O. and nitrates, strongly reducing conditions develop and sulfates are reduced to H2S, also known as xe2x80x9crotten egg gasxe2x80x9d. This process can occur in any aquatic system where the oxygen demand exceeds the D.O. supply.
The high organic pollution in municipal wastewater of sewer lift stations supports a corresponding high microbial population, which, in turn, requires a high rate of D.O. to meet the demand. If the demand is not met, H2S formation readily occurs. Consequently, sewer force mains are a common source of odor nuisance for municipal public works.
Some industries (pharmaceutical, petroleum, and chemical, for example) create significant air pollution problems in the course of aerobically treating their wastewater by the use of conventional aeration systems. The wastewaters contain significant volatile organics/solvents which are readily biodegradable if they can be retained in the aqueous phase for a sufficient time. The use of conventional aeration systems has led to the requirement that the wastewater aeration basins must be covered to capture and incinerate the off gas in order to comply with air emission regulations. The need for a covered basin arises because conventional aeration systems readily strip the organics/solvents from the aqueous phase, not allowing for a sufficient time to biograde in the liquid.
Aerobic activated sludge processes are dependent upon oxygen transfer and sludge settling and recycle in the secondary clarifiers. It is now possible to develop high concentrations of sludge concentrations within the reactors, such as with the use of aerobic fluidized beds and moving bed filters, to the point where oxygen transfer becomes the limiting factor. Specifically, high levels of D.O. are required without subjecting the sludge to high energy dissipation/turbulence conditions which could shear off the biofilms or hinder flocculent sedimentation in the secondary clarifiers.
Fish farming and shrimp production commonly occurs in large ponds. To maximize production, the ponds are operated at the edge of D.O. availability. Since a still pond absorbs very little oxygen, there exists a need for artificial aeration to sustain high levels of fish/shellfish production.
The desire to increase dissolved oxygen levels is also applicable to slow moving rivers (such as the Cuyahoga River flowing through Cleveland, Ohio, and the rivers in Bangkok and Taipei) and canals (such as the waterways of Chicago, Ill. and the canals of Amsterdam). Many industries must curtail production (to considerable economic detriment) due to insufficient D.O. in the rivers, streams, and canals to which they discharge their treated wastewaters. Odor and corrosion problems can also occur in the bottom layer of stratified lakes and reservoirs feeding hydroelectric power dams. The low D.O. levels also result in fish kills.
Systems for dissolving a gas into a fluid are not limited to dissolving oxygen in water. Other gas/fluid combinations include: hydrogenation of vegetable oils, coal liquification, yeast production, Vitamin C production, pharmaceutical and industrial aerobic bioprocesses, and other processes well known in the art.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an apparatus and method of dissolving a gas into a fluid possibly containing other dissolved gases that has application in at least the following situations:
Slow moving rivers and canals
Reservoirs
Fish, shrimp shellfish, and/or mussel ponds
Aerobic wastewater treatment systems
Sewer lift stations
Wastewater industries such as the pharmaceutical, petroleum, and chemical industries
Aerated lagoons
Hydrogenation of vegetable oils
Coal liquification
Yeast Production
Vitamin C product
Pharmaceutical and industrial aerobic bioprocesses
Ozonation of water or other fluids
Dissolving xenon in fluids for injecting into the body
Supersaturating eye-wash liquids with supersaturated D.O.
Conventional aeration systems either bubble air through diffusers in the bottom of the aeration tank or splash the water in contact with the air. These systems typically absorb 1 to 2 lbs. of oxygen per kilowatt hour of energy consumed. Oxygen absorption efficiency is generally not an issue with these systems because air is free. These systems are most efficient when the D.O. in the water is near zero and are progressively inefficient as the water D.O. level approaches saturation, i.e., 9.2 ppm at 20xc2x0 C. at sea level. Because the oxygen used in the aeration process is from the air and therefore at no cost, the costs of such systems emanates from capital costs and operating costs. The capital cost of a surface aerator capable of dissolving one ton per day of D.O. is about $40,000. The cost of power for the aerator is $70 to $140/ton of D.O. If the capital costs are amortized at 8% for a 10 year life, the total cost is approximately $87 to $157/ton of D.O.
In addition to costs, there are other disadvantages or shortcomings of conventional aeration systems. These shortcomings include: (a) low achievable D.O. concentrations of only 1 to 3 ppm; (b) high off-gas production; (c) high air stripping of volatile organic contaminants; (d) high energy dissipation in the reactor; (e) floc shear; and (f) limited D.O. supply potential.
As an alternative to conventional systems using xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d air to increase D.O. levels, systems now exist which generate or store oxygen on-site and dissolve this generated or stored oxygen into the water. Some of these systems are as economical as conventional aeration systems. Some of these systems address some of the shortcomings of conventional aeration systems. However, these systems have their own shortcomings.
For example, when high purity oxygen is being transferred into water, issues arise as to handling of dissolved nitrogen (xe2x80x9cD.N.xe2x80x9d) already in the water. D.N. is not utilized in an aqueous environment. Air is primarily comprised of 21% oxygen and 79% nitrogen gas. When water is in contact with air for prolonged periods, the water is saturated with D.N. At 20xc2x0 C., the saturation concentration of D.N. in water is 16 mg/L. With conventional aeration systems, D.N. levels remain in a steady state. However, when high purity oxygen is introduced into the water, it results in a reduced D.N. partial pressure which strips the D.N. from the dissolved phase into the gas phase where it, in turn, reduces the percentage oxygen composition. The reduction in percentage oxygen composition reduces the partial pressure of oxygen in the gas phase, and the saturation concentration of oxygen, and ultimately the rate of oxygen transfer.
Thus, the presence of D.N. in the incoming water presents is a trade-off situation. If high oxygen absorption efficiency is to be achieved, the increased nitrogen gas composition in the gas phase has to be accepted. This reduces the D.O. concentration which can be achieved in the discharge. Conversely, if high D.O. levels are to be achieved in the discharge, then the stripped nitrogen in the gas phase has to be wasted to reduce its percentage composition carrying with it a commensurate ratio of oxygen gas and reducing the percentage oxygen absorption efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop an oxygenation system which manages the level of D.N. already present in the water, and which reduces the concentration of D.N. to allow for higher potential D.O. saturation (total gas composition of N2+O2=100%). Further, effervescent loss of highly saturated D.O. in the discharge should be prevented if the D.N. is reduced. Of course, these principles are applicable to dissolving a gas into a fluid containing dissolved gases other than dissolving oxygen in water (containing dissolved nitrogen).
Another problem associated with prior art systems is the ability of the systems to provide a protracted period of contact (generally preferred to be greater than 100 seconds) of the bubbles of oxygen (air) with the water. Prolonged contact of the bubbles helps to ensure a high oxygen absorption efficiency. Further, bubbles in the water should be controlledxe2x80x94the greater number of bubbles of oxygen, the greater the percentage oxygen absorption efficiency. Therefore, it is desired to provide an oxygenation system and method which fully utilizes the bubbles in the system and which prolongs the contact of those bubbles with the water to increase oxygen absorption efficiency of the apparatus.
With regard to the systems using oxygen rather than air, it is well known that high purity oxygen can be transported to the site in the form of liquid oxygen which is subsequently converted to gaseous oxygen for delivery to the oxygenator apparatus. Alternatively, on-site generation using cryogenic separation is feasible for oxygen requirements of 40 tons or more per day. Costs of liquid oxygen transported to the site fluctuates with the vagarities of site-specific conditions and the number of regional suppliers in competition, among other factors. Thus, in some instances, the cost of transported liquid oxygen may be prohibitive.
For oxygen generated using cryogenic systems, the oxygen can be produced in either the liquid or gaseous forms. If the oxygen is to be used at the same rate as it is produced, the gaseous state is preferred as it is less expensive to produce the gaseous form. However, if the generated oxygen is not used immediately, storage usually requires generation in the liquid state which significantly increases the costs associated with the generated oxygen, both as to production and due to the requirement for double-walled liquid oxygen storage tanks.
Another on-site production system is known as the pulsed swing absorption (PSA) process which utilizes pressure vessels filled with molecular sieves. A standard air compressor is used to feed the PSA device, and it generates oxygen with a 90% to 95% purity. The outlet pressure is related to the pressure of the air compressor which thus is the major cost factor in operating a PSA system. Therefore, it is desired to use the lowest possible PSA outlet pressure. In view of the available oxygen sources not based on xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d air, it is desirable to use PSA systems.
Oxygen dissolution into water is enhanced by increased pressure in the oxygen/water contactor (bubble swarm). However, the unit energy consumption is excessive if the water has to be pumped into the oxygen/water contactor, because there is no economical way to recover this energy when the water leaves the contactor. However, if the oxygen/water contactor is placed below the ground surface and pressurized by a static head of water, the water can be moved into and out of it with negligible energyxe2x80x94only frictional losses. Yet, the oxygen transfer is significantly enhanced without associated energy consumption for pumping to maintain the pressure.
Overall, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for dissolving a gas into a fluid which: (a) has a low capital cost; (b) has a low operating cost (kwhr/ton of gas dissolved); (c) discharges high D.O. concentrations; and (d) has a high oxygen absorption efficiency. Ideally, the system should be capable of producing a discharge D.O. of at least 30 mg/L and have an oxygen absorption efficiency of at least 80%, all accomplished with reasonable capital costs and a low unit operating cost.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for dissolving a gas (whether soluble or insoluble) into a fluid which may or may not contain other dissolved gases. For example, the present invention may be used as an oxygenation system, i.e., dissolving oxygen into water (water contains dissolved nitrogen).
In one embodiment, the apparatus comprises an inlet, an outlet, a bubble contact chamber, an acceleration device, a helix-shaped bubble harvester, and a bubble return pipe. The inlet receives the fluid containing the extraneous dissolved gas and is located at the top of the apparatus. Near the inlet and at the top of the bubble contact chamber is located the acceleration device for acceleration of the fluid therethrough into the chamber. The acceleration design may comprise a horizontally oriented plate extending through the entire upper end of the chamber and having at least one aperture therein. The chamber is made of two portions. The upper portion has either a constant or a generally diverging inside surface. The lower portion is substantially cylindrical in shape with a closed bottom end having at least one aperture therethrough. An inlet for introduction of the gas to be dissolved is connected to the chamber. The outlet is operatively connected to at least one aperture of the bottom end of the chamber. Residing in the bottom portion of the chamber is a helix-shaped bubble harvester. The bubble return pipe of the apparatus is vertically oriented and cylindrical in shape. The bubble return pipe has an open bottom end in the lower portion of the chamber, an open top end in the upper portion of the chamber, and at least one aperture located in the lower portion of the chamber proximate to the harvester.
During operation of this embodiment, fluid enters the inlet and flows through the acceleration device. The accelerated fluid provides turbulence to keep the bubble size small. Without this turbulence, the bubble swarm will coalesce and collapse, greatly reducing the oxygen absorption rate. The harvester translates the fluid flow into a horizontal component which allows the bubbles to rise and attach to the underside of the helix-shaped harvester. The bubbles then flow upward by gravity and inward due to centrifugal force in the helix. The bubbles flow into the bubble return pipe through at least one aperture in the tube and into the bubble chamber for recycling. Exiting out the outlet is a fluid containing a high concentration of dissolved gas and devoid of bubbles.
In another embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention, first and second vertical cylindrical tubes are concentrically oriented, with the first tube inside the second tube. The space inside the first tube is the first inner space and is the space through which fluid containing dissolved gas exits upward out of the apparatus. The second inner space is the space between the first and second tubes and is the space through which fluid and the dissolved gas enter the apparatus.
Two alternatives of this invention are disclosed. In one alternative, the combination of an acceleration device, an inlet, a helix-shaped bubble harvester, and a bubble return tube are placed near the bottom of the apparatus. This combination is referred to as the gas dissolver, and operates similarly to the previously described embodiment. Briefly, fluid flows through the acceleration device in the second inner space. The gas is introduced to the second inner space immediately below the acceleration device to result in bubbles and fluid flowing downward within the second inner space. At the harvester, bubbles are returned to the second inner space. The fluid having dissolved gas exits upward through the first inner space.
In a second alternative, the combination of an acceleration device, a harvester, and a bubble return tube are placed near the top of the apparatus. This combination is referred to as the dissolved gas stripper. The apparatus also includes a means for receiving waste gas from the oxygen gas absorber in the bottom of the apparatus, including a first vent located near the gas dissolver, waste gas tube, and a second vent located above the second harvester. Waste gas (gas from a gas dissolved in the fluid initially but later displaced by the dissolved gas) exits from the gas dissolved through the first vent and the waste gas tube into the bubble tube of the dissolved gas stripper. At the dissolved gas stripper, waste gas exits the apparatus through the second vent.
The dissolved gas stripper function is enhanced by the low pressure in the bubbles swarm at the top of the apparatus, while the oxygen absorber function is enhanced by the increased hydrostatic head at the bottom of the apparatus.
In yet another embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention, the harvester and bubble return pipe are placed near the bottom of the inlet side of a U-tube oxygenator. The use of the harvester and return pipe results in more efficient transfer. Thus, this modified U-tube oxygenator need not be as deep as a conventional U-tube oxygenator.
The apparatus and method of the present invention is inexpensive to produce, install, maintain, and operate when compared to many systems used for oxygenation, for example. The apparatus and method may be used to dissolve a gas into a fluid which may or may not contain other dissolved gases. It has application where oxygenation is required, such as in slow moving rivers and canals, reservoirs, fish/shellfish/mussel ponds, aerobic wastewater treatment systems, sewer lift stations, wastewater industrial applications, lagoons, and more. It is also not limited to oxygenation of water, but is applicable for other gas dissolving applications.
The present invention is also highly efficient in absorption of the gas into the fluid. When the embodiment including a stripper is used, this efficiency is further increased. The apparatus may be used for fluid applications as well as when hydrostatic pressure is available, such as at the beginning of sewer force mains.